


SHALLOW

by DUO_2025



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUO_2025/pseuds/DUO_2025
Summary: 艾吉奥/苏莱曼现代AU大约是MUSEUM的续
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Suleiman I
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	SHALLOW

**Author's Note:**

> 艾吉奥/苏莱曼
> 
> 现代AU
> 
> 大约是MUSEUM的续

列车驶过又一片绿色的原野，苏莱曼觉得有些困了，他将手肘撑在窗台上，轻轻托着下巴，闭上了眼睛。

临近假日，这本来会是个忙碌的周末，但由于导师有急事外出，苏莱曼在今天早晨突然收获了一个空闲的周六。可他不喜欢这样，不喜欢空闲和无所事事，也不喜欢没有计划地出行。

这一周，艾吉奥少见地没有主动约见他，他猜测他应该有别的事情要忙，因此也没有打扰对方的打算。“偶尔一个人放松一下也不是不可以。”他这么想，却又不知道该去哪里，脑海中逐渐浮现出大概是三周前和艾吉奥约会时候的情形。

那天他们在一个剧场见面，看了一部苏莱曼觉得无聊透顶的剧，之后他们一起吃了晚饭。期间艾吉奥提到了西部的一个小镇：“我很喜欢那里，而且我觉得你也会喜欢那里的风景，如果你想去的话，我推荐你去尝尝那里的一家意大利餐厅。”

苏莱曼笑了：“我不知道除了你家以外哪里有更好的意大利餐厅了。”

艾吉奥无奈地摊摊手说：“至少我不用洗碗。”

两个钟头前的苏莱曼回想起这些时，毫不犹豫地买了去那个海边小镇的车票，然而一路上都有点空荡荡的车厢让他有种不好的预感。

黄色的列车驶进了终点站，车厢上只剩下苏莱曼和斜对面打盹的男人。他犹豫了片刻，走到男人面前提醒道：“先生，到站了。”那人迷迷糊糊地醒来，谢过苏莱曼之后匆匆忙忙地下了车。

早晨的阳光很好，夜里下雨时留下的水坑反射着刺眼的光。苏莱曼环顾了一下这个又旧又小的车站，隐约听到镇上的教堂传来钟声。他走出空无一人的月台，车站前的小商店还未开门，旁边的咖啡店倒是已经开始营业了，但苏莱曼已经吃过了早饭，只是瞟了一眼墙上的涂鸦。

“这就是你喜欢的地方吗？”他在心中想着，从一个红砖拱门走上了街道。

这镇子很小，没走多久他就已经对几条主要的街道了然于心了。隔着一条街远远地可以看到海面，但他还不想这么快就先抵达终点，于是他持续沿着街道散步，直到街边一家餐厅进入了他的视线。

苏莱曼打量着贴在门口的菜单，这是一家意大利餐厅，但他不确信是不是艾吉奥说的那一家，而且——他看了一眼手表——现在还不到午饭时间。他决定一会儿再回来看看，注意力随即被街对面的小商店吸引了，没注意到餐馆里的人走出来朝着他的背影打量了很久。

“不管怎么说。”苏莱曼心想。“既然到了这里，那就带点什么回去给艾吉奥吧。”

他推开了店门，柜台后的老奶奶抬头看了他一眼说：“随便看吧。”然后又低下头继续清理她的抽屉了。

苏莱曼点头回应，这里卖的都是些小玩意儿和工艺品，并没有什么十分独特的商品。他拿起一个木制的青蛙雕像端详了一阵，想起来自己好像从来没有送过艾吉奥什么礼物，也不太清楚他会想要什么。

放在以往的话，他会喜欢送给别人一些实际而有用的东西，一本书或者一支笔，看起来没什么新意但他认为很实在。不过艾吉奥之前开玩笑时说过：“一看到书我就头疼啊！”总之不管玩笑成分有多少，苏莱曼完全肯定艾吉奥并不是那种喜欢将时间花在书本上的人，他见过艾吉奥家里堆满书的书架，但沙发边上一些没什么营养的杂志显然才是艾吉奥喜欢的领域。

年轻人在店里转悠了好一会儿都没能拿定主意，店主人也没干扰他的意思，老奶奶自顾自地泡起了一壶茶，香味弥漫在整个屋子里。这很好，他太不喜欢别人过分热情。

最后，他挑中了一件小东西，决定给艾吉奥一个小惊喜。老奶奶将礼物包好，他向她借了一只笔，在包装上写上了艾吉奥的名字。付完钱之后，他满意地将它放进了上衣口袋里。

走出那家小店，他终于径直朝着海边走去了。海边风很大，好在苏莱曼穿了一件足够厚的大衣，他沿着海岸走，几十米之外的海上有一条小路，人们在上面散步，远远地看，仿佛在海面上行走。有几艘帆船停在浅水的一侧，还有几艘已经迎着风在海面上行驶了。阳光有些不温不火地撒在碧蓝色的水面上，朝着面对太阳的方向行走却又觉得那光格外刺眼。

苏莱曼走上那条小路，这时候风浪有些大，一个又一个的浪花拍打在长满绿色青苔的礁石上，水花落在小路和行人的身上。他不是很想被弄湿，于是极力靠着没有浪的一侧走着。

迎面不时走来一些出门遛狗的人，小狗们又喜又怕地朝着海浪跑去，在浪花拍打过来的时候惊吓般地跑回来。

朝远处眺望的时候可以看到一排排的白色风车伫立在海滩上，附近还有一个不大的岛，隐约能看到一些房屋和石墙。

他悠哉地散着步，脸被冻得有些疼。对这个小镇，这片海滩，他说不上讨厌，也说不上有多么喜欢，只是觉得这里的一切都很宁静悠然。这里没有什么过于特别的东西，也不是什么旅游胜地，他不禁好奇艾吉奥为什么会喜欢这里？为什么特地向他推荐这里？他又是出于怎样的契机来到这里的呢？

风浪逐渐变大，越往前走看起来就越容易被浪打湿，苏莱曼犹豫了一下，他不是个喜欢放弃的人，他无声地笑了笑，无视了海浪，继续朝着前方走去。几只海鸟在附近迎着风飞翔，看起来飞得十分吃力。天气没多久就变得越来越糟糕起来，零星的雨水飘落，被风迎面吹来，吹到脸上、吹到眼睛里，给他的前行又造成了一些小小的困扰。

这个国家的天气就是如此多变且恼人。艾吉奥此时所在的地方说不定是晴天，而这片雨云也许两三个钟头之后也会飘到他头顶给他带来不少烦恼。

走回岸边时，他的外套几乎全湿了，但他没有觉得很糟糕，他喜欢偶尔这么任性一下，不必让自己随时保持完美和光鲜亮丽，毕竟这里没有人期待，没有人要求。

他走回那家餐厅，决定在干燥温暖的室内休息一会儿。他将外套挂起来，把那件小礼物拿出来，还好他将它保护得很好，雨水和海水并未把它浸湿。

他跟艾吉奥一起去过很多次意大利餐厅，但每一次他都拒绝艾吉奥的推荐。“让我试试我能不能点到好吃的菜。”他会这么说，但艾吉奥还是每次都会主动且耐心跟他解释每一个他没见过的菜品。苏莱曼实际上比他自己认为的要更喜欢享受美食。

正当他看菜单时，一名有些矮的服务生走过来用带着一些意大利口音的英语同他说：“如果你拿不定主意的话，我们这里有一位特殊的先生有一份推荐给你的菜单。”

“给我？”苏莱曼有些疑惑，此时店里人并不多，但似乎只有他一个人被这么建议了。

“没错。”服务生干脆地回答。

“唔……那我就……尝试一下？替我谢谢那位先生。”

服务生笑着答应了，马上替他点了单。

“好吧，这看起来还挺有趣的。”苏莱曼心想。

那一餐真的一点都不让他失望，或者说相当合他心意。等他准备付钱时却被告知那个为他推荐菜单的神秘先生已经为他付过钱了。

“但你至少得告诉我这位先生是谁吧？”苏莱曼问那个服务生。

“抱歉，他不想透露自己的姓名。”

“好吧，我知道了。”苏莱曼半是有些生气但又有些好笑地走出了餐馆，他已经猜到那个人是谁了。

他再次朝着海边走去，直觉告诉他他会在这里遇见那个人。当他沿着海滨大道走了十来分钟之后，他才想起来自己把那个小礼物忘在了餐馆里了。

苏莱曼有些气恼自己的糊涂，当他迎着小雨往回走时，一个看起来有些健壮的身影出现在了视野里，那人正在海面上的小路上走着，不紧不慢地朝着他的方向走过来了。

“啊……”他笑了起来，又有些生气。

那个头发有些花白的男人走近了，他扬了扬手中的那个小牛皮纸包对他说：“谢谢你的礼物。”

“艾吉奥，你为什么在这里？”

“什么？你见面就问我这个吗？”

“不然呢？快说，你来了多久了？”

“唔，其实我跟你是一班火车的，不过你没发现我。”艾吉奥显得有些得意洋洋。

“然后你跟踪我？”苏莱曼真的有些生气。

艾吉奥脸上露出些许委屈的表情，他说：“也没有……我今天来这里确实有些事情要办，这都是巧合！难道你不喜欢我给你的惊喜吗？”

“你觉得呢？”苏莱曼没好气地说。

“好吧。”艾吉奥脸上的表情变得更委屈了。苏莱曼心想，尽管艾吉奥是年龄更大的那一个，但他却总是表现得像个孩子。

“你应该出来，我们应该一起吃午饭的。那家餐馆确实很不错。”苏莱曼放缓了语气说。

艾吉奥微笑：“看起来你喜欢。”

苏莱曼笑笑，不置可否。他说：“结果你捡到了我打算送给你的东西了。”

“是啊，上面写着我的名字呢。我很喜欢。”

“你打开看过了？”

“还没有。”

“那你怎么……”

“光是收到礼物我就已经很喜欢了，谢谢你，苏莱曼。”艾吉奥说突然着凑上去轻轻吻了一下他冰冷的脸颊。

“艾吉奥！”

被喊了名字的人大笑起来，抓住苏莱曼的手往海滩的方向走去。

“我去过那边了。”苏莱曼说。

“现在退潮了，我们可以去海滩上散步了。”艾吉奥指着海滩说。

苏莱曼顺着艾吉奥指的方向看，果然海水正在逐渐退去，一群鸟儿站在浅滩上追逐着海浪，寻找着海水退去后遗落在沙子里的贝壳和虾蟹。

“你介意鞋被弄湿吗？”艾吉奥问。

“当然不，但你可以不用拉着我。”

“我当然得拉着你，你的手很凉。”他们踏上了沙滩。

“这看起来很滑稽，我又不是小孩。”苏莱曼抗议到。

“这里没人看你，我的小王子。”艾吉奥摩挲着他的手，想让那只手更暖和一些。

苏莱曼有些无法反驳，艾吉奥的手也的确很暖，可他还是说：“但你看啊，那边有遛狗的居民，还有在沙滩上撒欢儿的小狗。”

“那让你来牵着我怎么样？我来做小孩。”艾吉奥踩过一个小水坑，笑着把手缩进了苏莱曼的掌心。

“啊……艾吉奥。”他投降了，凑过去吻艾吉奥的嘴唇，男人的胡须一如既往地蓬松，这次带着点潮湿，是海风和雨水的味道。对方抱住了他，再也不管什么小狗和它们的主人。海水还在一点点退走，只留下被它冲刷成了沟沟壑壑的沙子，留下一些海草，留下星星点点的漂亮小贝壳和小石头，留下整片沙滩给拥抱的人。

太阳的余辉即将消失在海面上时，他们一起走回了车站。

回程的火车一样地空荡荡，他们随便找了个座位坐下。

艾吉奥拿出两小块浅紫色的贝壳递给他说：“这是回礼，来自这片海滩的礼物。”

“谢谢，但你还没拆开我送给你的礼物？”

“我喜欢把惊喜留到最后嘛。”艾吉奥说着打开那个小包。“哇哦……一个烟盒？一个漂亮的烟盒。”他摸了摸那上面的花纹说：“但你知道我不怎么抽烟。”

“跟我一起的时候你不怎么抽，不过你在别处的时候会抽得很多的吧？”他闻得到他身上的烟味，他知道在他自己不在艾吉奥身边时，那个家伙才会放开来抽烟。

“嗯，的确是，谢谢。”

列车开动了，苏莱曼有些累，艾吉奥将他拉到了自己的身上，没多久他就靠着艾吉奥睡着了。

艾吉奥看着自己年轻的恋人笑了笑，他真的很喜欢那个烟盒，也很喜欢那片海滩，喜欢同苏莱曼一起在崎岖的沙滩上走着的感觉。在没有人看见的地方，他的小王子不必背负别人对他的完美期待，因此他能更加温柔地去亲吻他，能更加毫不保留地拥抱他。

在苏莱曼半梦半醒间，夕阳余晖、海面和那片浅滩在他脑海里还停留了许久，他完全不担心弄湿自己的鞋子和裤子。

END.


End file.
